La vela en el desierto
by JosefoXZ
Summary: La apocalíptica pelea final en contra de Aizen hacia seis meses que había terminado, un tiempo cortó para que las heridas del cuerpo y sobre todo, las heridas del alma sanaran. ONESHOT.


**Muchos juzgarían de locos a alguien que le regala arena al mar, o piedras a una montaña, y creo que yo no soy la excepción.**

**Este fic IchiHime esta dedicado a mi amiga Ushio Amamiya(que por las noches se hace llamar la reina del IchiHime y sale con su capa a combatir el mal).**

**Entonces debo de ser un loco para regalarle un fic IchiHime a la reina, pero bueno, es de todo corazón.**

**Eso si, el asunto romántico se me dificulta un poco, y por momentos el fic toma un aire mas bien dramático o trágico, así que no sean muy crueles XD.**

**Saludos**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bienvenida de nuevo Kuchiki-san – Urahara abrió la puerta de su almacén para recibirla, como siempre sostenía su abanico a la altura de su nariz, como si ocultara algo en su sonrisa – esperaba tu visita.

La apocalíptica pelea final en contra de Aizen hacia seis meses que había terminado, un tiempo cortó para que las heridas del cuerpo y sobre todo, las heridas del alma sanaran.

Ya le pedí a Tessai que nos preparara te – dijo Urahara caminando hacia la pequeña cocina - te encantaran las galletas, Kuchiki-san.

Gracias, las de la semana pasada estaban muy buenas – respondió Rukia devolviendo la sonrisa – es imposible que estas sean mejor.

Rukia había regresado a la sociedad de almas para cumplir con las responsabilidades de su escuadrón, Renji fue declarado capitán del escuadrón cinco y el puesto de teniente de la sexta división había quedado vacante, ella trabajaba intensamente para ser promovida a ese puesto, después de todo ella era la heredera de la familia Kuchiki y debía ser capitana algún día de aquel grupo.

Son mejores ya lo veraz – intervino Tessai sirviendo el te y las galletas para después sentarse a tomar su propia taza.

Y por cierto Urahara …. – el rostro de Rukia de pronto cambio, la melancolía se reflejo en sus ojos y la voz tendió a temblar.

Todo sigue igual – dijo Urahara mientras bebía aquella taza de te – no mejora, pero por lo menos…. Tampoco empeora – concluyo volviendo a beber.

Rukia bajo su mirada, cada semana era la misma escena, era como cargar una cruz subiendo una montaña de espinas.

No pierda las esperanzas señorita Kuchiki – nuevamente Tessai intervino tomando su te de una forma elegante – no lo dejaremos solo.

Gracias Tessai-San, será mejor que vaya a verle – Rukia se levanto de su asiento, Urahara no la miro, le partía el corazón ver esa escena toda las semanas, y lo hacia sentir aun mas impotente por no poder ayudarlo.

La chica salio del almacén, aun con el dulce sabor de las galletas en sus labios, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, de pronto pateaba una piedra y recorría las calles con su mirada, ocasionalmente silbaba una canción, varias veces se había topado con algunos de sus excompañeros de clases, los cuales en su mayoría ya no recordaban a la tímida, e inocente Rukia Kuchiki, que algún día estudio a su lado.

Rukia venia una vez a la semana al mundo material, el capitán Ukitake le había dado un permiso especial considerando las "circunstancias", cada semana era la misma rutina, llegar a casa de Urahara y después ir a visitar a Ichigo.

Alguien tocaba la puerta en la casa de los Kurosaki, llamando la atención de Isshin, quien miraba la televisión a lado de Yuzu, mientras Karin leía un libro indiferente, Isshin se levanto como resorte gritando.

¡Alguien llama a la puerta, yo voy, yo voy! – Isshin salio de su asiento brincando de alegría, ante la cara de desagrado de Karin quien lanzo un hondo suspiro.

Todos los días es lo mismo con este viejo – dijo la niña de forma antipática siguiendo con su lectura. – espero que esta vez no diga ninguno de sus estupidos chistes.

Es verdad, son las seis en punto, debe ser ella – dijo Yuzu mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared detrás de la televisión – esa chica es increíble, no ha faltado ni un día desde tu sabes….. – culmino dirigiéndose a su hermana con la mirada llena de tristeza y resignación.

Isshin abrió la puerta silbando una canción, casualmente la misma pegajosa canción que previamente silbaba Rukia, era un momento que disfrutaba evidentemente y lo demostraba dando saltos como un niño.

¡Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san! – fue el saludo de la chica, quien aun vestía su uniforme escolar y sostenía un par de libros.

Tan puntual como siempre Orihime-chan – Isshin la hizo pasar, adornado con su peculiar sonrisa, recibiendo una respuesta similar en la chica – que bueno que estés aquí.

Bienvenida Orihime-chan, -Yuzu la recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte que logro desequilibrar un poco a Orihime – Ichinii te esta esperando.

Tengo un chiste nuevo, tengo un chiste nuevo – Isshin grito emocionado saltando como si fuera un niño nuevamente.

¿En serio?, cuéntelo – Pidió uniendo sus manos como si se lo rogara.

Dime Orihime-chan, ¿tu sabes lo que es una horilla? – pregunto haciendo una cara misteriosa.

Si claro, es el limite de algún lugar – respondió sonriendo.

No, son sesenta minutillos – respondió cayendo al piso doblado de risa mientras Orihime también se reía, por su parte Karin al ver aquella escena, piso deliberadamente la mano de su padre. – ahh Karin-chan, me pisaste.

Hola Orihime-chan, ¿como te fue en la escuela? – pregunto Karin saludando a la chica, quien veia preocupada a Isshin revolcándose de dolor.

Muy bien, ya estamos comenzando el nuevo curso – ella bajo su mirada sin perder su sonrisa, le era difícil hablar de eso frente a ellos, hablarles de su mundo lejos de el, de lo que fue y ya no lo es mas – todos siguen preguntando por Kurosaki-kun.

El silencio invadió el lugar, mas allá de las risas y aquellos agradables momentos, la realidad era otra. Ichigo peleo contra Aizen en una batalla despiadada, una batalla que dejo bajas materiales y personales en ambos bandos. Para poder hacerle frente a Aizen, Ichigo tuvo que entregarse a sus instintos de Holllow, gastando todo su poder para derrotar a aquel demonio, seria morir como un héroe, pero el no murió.

Bueno, si no les molesta pasare a verlo – dijo con su voz suave aun sonriendo a pesar de que el ambiente se había tensado ante aquella situación.

Claro Orihime-chan, sabes que estas en tu casa – dijo Isshin mientras la chica daba una reverencia en agradecimiento.

Orhime abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, eso ya era una rutina diría, pero siempre que entraba era la misma sensación, exactamente la misma, aquella sensación que sintió la primera vez que entro a su cuarto, el mismo olor, el mismo calor. Con Ichigo tendido en su cama, durmiendo tal y como lo miro aquella primera vez, no importaba cuantos días pasaran aquel sentimiento no desaparecía.

Ya estoy aquí, Kurosaki-kun -dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba a su lado, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo y lanzando un suspiro.

Kurosaki Ichigo había perdido algo en aquella pelea, no se sabia a ciencia cierta que le pasaba, pero era como si su alma y su mente hubieran desaparecido, su corazón latía, y aun respiraba, mantenía las funciones vitales en un estado optimo, pero era un cuerpo vació, consumido por la oscuridad.

Tengo muchas cosas que contarte – dijo Orihime recuperando la sonrisa que desapareció por unos segundos.

De nueva cuenta alguien tocaba la puerta, esta vez fue Yuzu quien se levanto a abrir, logrando anticipar a Isshin, quien habia sido empujado por Karin cuando trataba de correr - ¿Quién podrá ser? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta – tal vez es.

La niña abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se iluminaron, era Rukia quien como cada semana venia a visitar a Ichigo.

Hola Yuzu, ¿como estas? – fue el saludo de Rukia.

Rukia-chaaan – grito la pequeña abrazándola de forma efusiva.

Es Rukia-chaaan – Isshin corrió a recibirla emocionado por la llegada de la chica – bienvenida – Isshin se abalanzo para abrazarla, pero Karin lo intercepto de una patada.

Calmate, viejo loco – fue la declaración de Karin quien se acerco a Rukia – Bienvenida Rukia-chan.

Rukia-chan, Orhime-chan esta arriba con Ichinii – dijo Yuzu estirando la manga de su vestido – si quieres ir con ellos, yo mas tarde les subiré un refrigerio.

Como siempre Inoue ya esta con el – dijo Rukia mirando hacia las escaleras – tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Sin duda alguna, ella esta aquí todos los días, siempre llega exactamente a las seis en punto – respondió Isshin poniéndose serio. – a veces viene acompañada de Tatsuki-chan o de Chad, pero ella siempre esta con el.

Ademas Urahara me menciono que ella constantemente va a visitarlo, para ver si hay alguna forma de – Rukia hace una pausa y lanza un suspiro – de que ella pueda recuperar sus poderes.

Orihime gasto gran parte de sus poderes espirituales para destruir el Hougyoku, quedando al borde de la muerte, sin embargo sus poderes se recuperarían tarde o temprano, pero el problema fue cuando el alma de Ichigo fue devorada, la recuperación de los poderes espirituales de Orihime se había estancado, ya que el alma de Ichigo tiene una fuerte relación con el origen de sus poderes.

Orihime se siente un poco culpable – dijo Rukia con tristeza dirigiendo se a las escaleras– ella era la única esperanza de Ichigo, pero sin sus poderes..

Y Keigo esta triste por que su novia lo dejo por un chico rico, quien tiene un auto lujoso – Orihime le platicaba a Ichigo las anécdotas del día, cada detalle por pequeño que fuera, creía que si lo hacia, para Ichigo seria como estar ahí, sin pensarlo ella se había convertido en sus ojos, en sus oídos, en su voz, en todos sus sentidos.

Todos te extrañamos mucho Kurosaki-kun – dijo Orihime mientras Rukia escuchaba tras la puerta – te necesitamos – la chica tomo con timidez la mano de Ichigo, recordando aquel día en que se despidió de el – en especial yo – culmino al momento de sentir que su cuerpo temblaba como aquella vez.

Rukia abrió la puerta lentamente aquella escena la enterneció, saludo y vio a Orihime con una sonrisa – ¿interrumpo? – pregunto asomando la cabeza ya que entendía los sentimientos de su amiga y lo ultimo que quería era incomodarla.

¡Kuchiki-san, estas aquí, que alegría! – Orihime se levanto para saludarla – Kurosaki-kun se alegrara mucho.

Me da gusto que siempre estés acompañándolo – respondió Rukia, con una sonrisa algo forzada, no soportaba ver así a Ichigo – yo quisiera poder hacer lo mismo.

No te preocupes, tu tienes muchas responsabilidades – Orihime devolvió la sonrisa – además yo a su lado estoy muy feliz.

Es increíble – Rukia miraba al chico con la misma cara melancólica – es como si estuviera dormido. – dijo al ver la tranquila dinámica de su respiración.

Si, yo pienso lo mismo – Orihime tomo un libro azul que tomo de la biblioteca de la escuela y lo puso sobre sus piernas – estaba a punto de leerle un libro.

¿Un libro? – pregunto Rukia incrédula.

Si, y después le pondré su música favorita - Orihime mostraba una enorme sonrisa – al principio no me gustaba su música pero ya me acostumbre. – dijo sonriendo – también le voy a leer su manga favorito, parta mantenerlo al día y después yo….

¡Basta Inoue! – grito Rukia, sorprendiendo a Orihime – ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos seguir así?, el alma de Ichigo ya no existe – dijo apretando sus puños - ¿Por qué no pierdes la fe?, a mi me rompe el corazón.

Orihime abrió sus ojos en extremo, por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato mostró su sonrisa y se acerco a Rukia quien reflejaba el peso de un duelo inconcluso.

El alma de Ichigo sigue ahí, estoy segura – dijo Orihime tomándola del hombro, provocando que los ojos de Rukia se abrieran aun mas.

Pero.. La capitana Unohana ya lo examino al igual que Urahara, y todos coinciden en lo mismo – Rukia aprieta la quijada a la par de su puño derecho – su alma fue devorada ¿Cómo creer lo contrario?.

El sigue ahí – respondió con firmeza – lo se lo puedo sentir – sonrió mirándolo – cada que lo veo, mi corazón sigue latiendo de la misma forma que la vez que lo conocí. – Miro a Rukia – un ser sin alma jamás podría provocar eso.

Quisiera tener tu fe – dijo Rukia al borde de las lágrimas incrédula a sus palabras.

Mira- Orihime tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre la mano de Ichigo – cierra los ojos y concéntrate – los tres unieron sus manos - ¿lo puedes ver?. ¿lo puedes sentir? Es el reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun.

¿Eh? – Rukia veia solo una imagen negra, remitiéndola a un desierto oscuro y frio, parecido a Hueco mundo. – ¿de que hablas?, Inoue.

Ahí en medio de la oscuridad – dijo Orihime – sobre la arena, hay una pequeña vela, iluminando con su flama.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe, era verdad lo podía ver, imposible, imposible, pensaba la chica temblando, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Esa llama es el alma de Kurosaki-kun – dijo Orihime abriendo sus ojos.

Rukia no podía hablar, estaba impresionada por aquel descubrimiento, comenzó a sudar por la impresión y rápidamente separo su mano.

No puedo perder la fe en el – Orihime la mira sonrojada – por que el no ha perdido la fe en mi – una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la pelinaranja – mientras esa vela no se apague, yo puedo recuperar mi poder y curarlo.

Rukia desenvolvió una sonrisa enorme, Orihime lo noto y contesto de forma reciproca, no había visto aquella expresión desde que se reunieron en Hueco mundo después de la pela contra Ulquiorra.

Después de que Ichigo cayo empapado en su sangre, en la conclusión de la pelea final, Rukia no olvidaba aquella imagen del chico con su mascara rota y los ojos palidos, pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa que desgarraba a la chica en sus pesadillas. Rukia no sabia que Isshin le había pedido a su hijo que muriera con una sonrisa.

Gracias por la cena, Yuzu-chan – fueron las palabras de Orihime despidiéndose, Rukia detrás de ella se despedía moviendo su mano. – buenas noches.

Hasta luego, tratare de venir mas seguido – dijo Rukia por su parte – gracias por todo.

Adiós, que pena que ya se tengan que ir – Yuzu se despidió con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, siempre había tenido miedo a decir adiós, relacionaba esa palabra con el sentimiento de soledad que le provoco la muerte de su madre y el accidente de su hermano – vendrás mañana ¿verdad Orihime-chan?

Claro, aquí estaré – respondió la chica – adiós Kurosaki-san, Karin-chan.

Cuídense chicas, tengan cuidado que ya esta oscuro vayan a sus casas – advirtió Isshin mostrándose como buen padre sobre protector mientras la puerta se cerraba

Es verdad esta oscuro, se fue Orihime-chan la noche ha llegado – Karin asomo su cabeza por la ventana.

¿Regresas a la sociedad de almas? – pregunto Orihime caminando a lado de Rukia.

Si, te acompaño a tu casa y de ahí abro el portal para irme – explico la chica.

No voy a mi casa aun – dijo Orhime estirando sus brazos – antes quiero ir a un lugar.

¿Adonde?, ¿con Tatsuki?, ¿a la escuela? – Pregunto Rukia por la extraña declaración de su amiga – ya es un poco tarde para ir a la escuela, ¿no crees?

Quiero ir a la rivera – dijo la chica apresurando su paso.

Espera – Rukia corrió tras ella – eso si no me lo esperaba..

Finalmente habían llegado al cause del rió, en la historia de la vida de la ciudad Karakura, ese rió había sido una parte fundamental, como piedra angular en la fisonomía de el lugar y como detonador económico.

De igual forma, dicho rió era parte de la historia de vida de las personas que habitaban ahí, Orihime e Ichigo no eran la excepción. Orihime cada que pisaba el suave césped de las laderas, le venían los recuerdos de su niñez a lado de su hermano, le venían los recuerdos sinestecicos de las tibias noches viendo a su hermano, capturar libélulas en la punta de su dedo, con el aroma a tierra mojada, donde no lejos de ese lugar Masaki Kurosaki dio la vida por su hijo.

No entiendo Orihime, ¿por que de pronto estamos aquí? – pregunto Rukia aun confundida por la actitud de Orihime.

Orihime no respondió, se mantuvo esperando con su mano extendida y estirando su dedo índice, de pronto una libélula se poso en su dedo, llamando la atención de Rukia, quien se acerco lentamente.

Eso es increíble, Inoue – dijo Rukia maravillada.

Mi hermano solía hacerlo – dijo Orihime mirando la libélula sobre su dedo – durante años trate de imitarlo, pero nunca pude – miro a Rukia con una sonrisa agridulce – pero de pronto esta noche me dio la necesidad de intentarlo una vez mas – dejo escapar a la libélula doblando su dedo. – y de alguna forma lo logre.

¿Entonces nunca antes lo habías logrado? – Rukia aun mas sorprendida la miro y sonrió – podría ser una buena señal.

De eso no tengo duda, vamos Rukia, sigamos adelante – las chicas salieron del lugar con dirección al departamento de Orihime, sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche, pero guiadas por la llama de una vela.


End file.
